The present disclosure relates to an image processing device having a function of generating an OSD image, an image processing method, a display, and an electronic apparatus.
Various pieces of information such as, for example, information for data broadcasting, subtitle information and so forth other than existing voice information and image information are supplied over broadcast waves with change in system of television broadcasting from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting. The information for data broadcasting and the subtitle information may be superimposed on image information such as, for example, a television program and so forth and displayed as a so-called OSD (On Screen Display) images on a display.
Incidentally, various methods are proposed as a method of compositing together a plurality of images. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-197453 discloses a method of extracting a partial image from a certain image and, when attaching the partial image to another image, erasing information of boundary pixels of the image to which the partial image is to be attached.